


Popcorn and Chocolate and Curious George Pajamas

by SecretNerdPrincess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/pseuds/SecretNerdPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night with Thea and Felicity at the loft. The beginnings of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Chocolate and Curious George Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thea hopped up from the sofa, and raced across the room, skidding to a stop in the entranceway.

“Finally,” She huffed as she whipped open the door. She reached out, grabbed Felicity, and dragged her into the loft. “I thought you’d never get here. I’ve been waiting for hours.”

“I take it you’re excited.” Felicity’s laughter bubbled through the echoing space. She handed off the bag with the movies and the bottle of wine to Thea, and hung up her coat.

“Excited is an understatement.” Oliver’s voice filtered down from the top of the stairs. “I’ve made five trips to seven different stores just in the last six hours. Would you like to see my text messages? Thea’s been hounding me all day.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver as he stepped down off the last stair, tilting her head back.

“Oh, poor little Oliver. Did his baby sis tucker him out today?” She popped up onto her tippy toes to press a quick kiss against his lips.

Oliver’s gaze fell to her Curious George pajama pants. “Psst, nice pj’s.”

“Well it is a slumber party after all.” But before their lips could meet for another kiss, Thea interrupted.

“Okay! That’s enough of that.” Thea crossed the room and shooed the two of them away from each other. “You, oh big brother of mine, aren’t supposed to be here. You’ve got a Diggle date tonight.” Thea winked at Felicity as she hustled Oliver to the door, shoving his coat into his hands.

“I really don’t see why I need to leave my house, where my girlfriend and sister will be doing nothing but braiding each other’s hair all night.”

Felicity mock scolded as she moved back towards him, “Admit it. You just wanted to refer to me as your girlfriend again, didn’t you?”

Oliver pretended to look abashed, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, and shuffling his feet.

“Well…that maybe…might have…had a bit to do with it.” He leaned down to capture Felicity’s lips.

The kiss continued for only a moment before Felicity placed her hand on his chest and pushed him gently out the door.

“Now. Go. Do manly things with Diggle.” She leaned closer and whispered under her breath. “I love you.”

“To the moon and back,” Oliver replied.

Felicity closed the door behind him and turned as Thea pressed a perfectly delicious Pinot Noir into her hand.

“Well thank you, mademoiselle.”

“You are welcome.”

They clinked their wine glasses together and moved to settle themselves in front of the gigantic television.

Felicity sighed in awe as she sat down. “It really is just like having your own personal movie screen. Except…ya know…wine. Wine is always a bonus.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t resist. I mean, if you’ve got a big empty wall, what else are you gonna do with it?”

“Fair enough.” Felicity agreed, and then gestured towards the overabundance of fruit and chocolate and chips and veggies. “You really must’ve run Oliver all over today – Holy frak! Is that smoked salmon?”

“Oh, yeah. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just figured I’d try and get a little of everything.” Thea shrugged and sipped her wine.

“Well you certainly succeeded.”

Thea wiggled her fingers at the bag of movies sitting between them. “Now. More importantly, what’d ya bring us?”

Felicity leaned forward and snatched it up before Thea could grab it. “No peeking! You gave me a genre, I picked the movies. It’s a surprise. So take another sip of wine and get comfy.”

Thea laughed. “I still can’t believe that you agreed to a Disney night.” She turned suddenly, almost spilling her wine. “And if you tell anyone that I still watch Disney movies, I will flay you.”

Thea tried to put on an aura of danger, but gave up when she saw the amused smirk on Felicity’s face. Instead, she held out a slightly bent pinky finger.

“Pinky swear.”

Felicity nearly choked on her wine, but set the bag back down on the sofa, and tucking her knees underneath her, she turned. She slipped her pinky around Thea’s.

“I swear. Besides your secret is my secret, so if I told anyone I’d have to implicate myself in the bargain.”

Thea’s face broke into a wide grin. “Okay then! Let’s get to this. Pop in the first surprise.”

“Well,” Felicity retrieved the movies and started towards the entertainment center, “I brought my favorites.”

She slid the blu-ray in the tray and headed back towards the couch.

“Ooooh! I’m so excited!” Thea bounced in her seat. “I’m so glad you guys are back. With everything that’s gone on in the past year…well…” The younger woman’s face fell and she started to fold in on herself.

Felicity reached over, laying her hand on Thea’s shoulder.

“I know.”

“It’s just hard knowing that Roy’s out there.” Thea took a deep breath, her voice quiet when she continued, “But I’m glad Oliver has you.”

“And you do too. You aren’t alone, Thea. Don’t ever think that. And hey! I always wanted a little sister.” Felicity smiled over at Thea. “It does mean, of course, that you will have to allow me to dress you up like my own personal doll. Do you understand and accept your mission?”

“Absolutely,” Thea laughed. “Now let’s get on with the movie night!”

“I have just one question for you, Thea,” Felicity began solemnly, as she pressed play, “Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Oh! Seriously?” Her head whipped to take in the television screen and then back at Felicity.

“This is the best. I love Frozen! That settles it. We’re best friends and sisters. You must accept this.” Thea grabbed her wine glass, holding it out in front of her. “Deal?”

Felicity clinked her glass against Thea’s,

“Deal.”

By the time they got to the song Let it Go, Felicity and Thea danced around the loft, wine glasses clutched like microphones, singing at the top of their lungs. Neither of them noticed the opening door.

“Baby Sara wasn’t feeling well so I came…” Oliver’s voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him, and his face broke into a grin.

Felicity and Thea turned to him with identical deer in the headlight eyes, hands held up to cover their mouths. They burst into giggles and scurried back to the sofa.

Leaning back and adopting an air of complete nonchalance, Felicity spoke first.

“Oh. Hey, Oliver. It’s so nice to see you again so soon. Did you need something?”

Thea’s shoulders shook as she fought against the laughter threatening to escape.

“Well, I must say that I’m torn between backing away slowly, pretending I saw nothing. And running screaming in whatever direction the portal to reality hides. I have no idea what’s going on here and I’m not sure I want to.”

“You saw nothing, heard nothing, know nothing.” Thea waved her wine glass as if trying to hypnotize him. “But seriously Ollie, what’s up?”

Thea and Felicity looked at him expectantly.

“Oh yes, sorry. Baby Sara’s sick, so Dig had to cancel.”

Felicity tensed. “Is she okay? Do they need anything?”

“No, no. They’re fine,” he assured her, “but Dig didn’t feel right leaving Lyla to deal on her own.”

“Oh good. Good.” Felicity appeared relieved. “Well then, did you want to join us?” She looked to Thea silently asking for her agreement.

Thea nodded enthusiastically, “Of course, Ollie. We’ll make room.”

“No, that’s okay. I just stopped back to grab some things before I head to the new Foundry.” Oliver headed towards the stairs.

“We really need a new name –“ Felicity started to say.

Oliver called over his shoulder without breaking his stride, “Don’t you dare.”

Felicity used the break to refill their wine glasses while Thea replenished the snacks.

“Hey Thea, you got any – “

“Ice cream? Yup. Ollie actually decided to add that to the list for you. I’ll bring it with a couple spoons.”

Oliver came back down after a few minutes later and walked over to Felicity, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

“Be safe out there,” Felicity said, reaching up to cup his scruffy jaw.

“Always.” Oliver backed away and turned to say goodbye to Thea. “See ya later, Speedy. Don’t stay up past your bedtime.”

Thea stuck her tongue out and snarked back, “Oh, go protect your city or something. Felicity and I have things to do here.”

Felicity chimed in, “Yeah, she’s looking for the perfect shade of nail polish for me. You sure you don’t wanna stay?”

“As fun as that sounds? No, I’ll leave you ladies to your own devices. Try not to break anything.” He winked at both of them and twisted the door handle.

“Oh, and Oliver?” Felicity’s voice stopped him from leaving completely.

He turned and faced her. “Yes?”

“If you say anything, we’ll flay you. Got it?”

Oliver looked from his sister to his girlfriend, and shook his head. “You two are gonna be trouble. I can already tell.” They just stared back at him, deadly serious. “Okay, okay. I promise.”

Felicity and Thea nodded sternly and turned back to the television, but not before Felicity blew Oliver a kiss. A small smile crossed his lips as he started to walk through the door.

Thea grabbed the remote. “Should I rewind?”

“Absolutely,” Felicity replied as she dipped her spoon into the mint chocolate chip.


End file.
